Changing Times
by TurtleLettuce
Summary: A J/H story. Takes place after "You Shook Me" What will become of Jackie and Hyde and what if Kelso up to.
1. Nobody Knows

Jackie's POV  
  
"Hello, Mr. Foreman? This is Jackie.Jackie from next door, Steven's girlfriend? I was wondering if you had seen him. I.Oh, you haven't. Thanks anyway, Mr. Foreman, bye." I hung the phone back on the receiver. Where are you, Steven? I had been worried sick for hours, since I was told that Steven had seen me and Michael on the couch together. I didn't mean to break my promise, I tried to get Michael to leave, but he needed me right then. I couldn't leave him hanging there without a friend, I would hope he would do the same if Donna ever had a sex dream about me.  
  
I had managed to track Steven as far as the Nurse's Convention. Mrs. Foreman was there but she honestly couldn't remember seeing him there. I think she was drunk. Maybe Fz has seen him. I picked up the phone when Donna and Eric came into the kitchen.  
  
"Donna! I cannot find Steven anywhere. I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Hey, maybe you could make some posters with a big picture of Hyde in the center and the words REWARD!" Eric said laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Eric this is no time for jokes! What if something really really bad happened to him, like he was so angry about me and Michael that he was driving really fast and crashed into a ditch and is unconscious or even worse."  
  
"Jackie," Donna said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Hyde is okay and you two will work everything out."  
  
"I hope your right Donna, I hope your right."  
  
Hyde's POV  
  
I tried to lift my head off the pillow, but couldn't. My head pounded. After several minutes of trying I managed to get myself out of bed. My foot knocked against an empty beer bottle. It rolled across the floor hitting several more sending a high pitched clanging noise through the air. My head began to throb worse than before. As I gazed around the room I noticed more empty bottles of beer on the floor. Wait, this isn't my room at Foreman's. I continued to gaze around. Then it hit me, I was at the hotel. Must have gotten drunk and spent the night. I began to hunt around for my shirt when I saw them. Two slender white cigarettes in the ashtray, red lipstick stained the ends. Then I saw her face in my mind, that nurse.damn, what was her name. Suddenly a sick feeling crept into my stomach. I couldn't have, could I, I didn't. I couldn't remember. Jackie. If Jackie ever found out.No, I told myself, she doesn't need to know. I found my shirt underneath the bed and put in on quickly. Jackie doesn't need to know. And besides, no one saw me. I reassured myself as I headed out the door. Nobody saw, nobody knows.  
  
Kelso's POV I couldn't help but see him. I watched as Hyde walked off with that hot nurse. I was looking for my own, but my good looks and Farah Fawcett hair must have scared them off. That's why I didn't go home last night. If I knew for sure if Hyde and that nurse were doing it in that room, I could tell Jackie. Then she would finally realize that he is all wrong for her. I found a good hiding place, behind one of those tall fake tree things. I felt like I was on safari. I fell asleep though, but I woke up in time to see Hyde sneaking out of the room, real suspicious like. I felt a smile creep on my face. Hyde had just cheated on Jackie! I watched as he turned the corner before coming out of hiding. It was time for Jackie to hear the truth about Hyde. 


	2. The Basement Door

******Disclaimer******* I own nothing or anything in Chapter 1  
  
Fez's POV  
  
Fez is sitting at the Hub sadly eating fries.  
  
Oh, my sweet Nina, my sweet sweet Nina! What did I do wrong! I could not help but feel sad. I loved Nina and she dumped me.but at least I am not a virgin anymore. I sighed to myself, Will I every find someone who loves me? Just then like a bad omen, Kelso walked into the Hub.  
  
"Hey, Fez, man, have you seen Jackie? I need to tell her something really important."  
  
I sighed again. "Kelso, Jackie is with Hyde now, she doesn't love you anymore."  
  
"But Fez, man. I just caught Hyde doing it with some hot nurse!"  
  
"That sonofabitch." How could Hyde do that that to Jackie, sweet."Kelso," I asked suddenly becoming skeptical. "Are you just making up stories to get Jackie mad at Hyde?"  
  
Kelso rolled his eyes. "Fez, if I made up good stories, I'd be passing English and I'm not."  
  
This was true. I had read Kelso's last writing assignment.I still don't know what the hell he was talking about."  
  
So, you see Fez, I gotta go find Jackie and tell her." He turned to leave but I stopped him.  
  
"Kelso, what if Jackie doesn't believe you?"  
  
Kelso's POV  
  
Fez was right. What if Jackie didn't believe me, I mean I did cheat on her like a million times and stuff, but still. But I was the only one who knew what had happened. Well besides Hyde and that nurse.just then I got an idea (I know, I was surprised myself.) "Hey, Fez, what if you tell Jackie for me?"  
  
"Oh, Kelso, I don't know."  
  
"Please Fez, Jackie will believe you because you kind and sensitive and good looking." I hoped flirting with Fez helped a little; I mean come on the guy did have a sex dream about me! "Fine, I'll tell Jackie."  
  
I grabbed some change out of my pocket, "Here call her right now."  
  
Hyde's POV  
  
Just keep cool, man. Everything will be just fine. I slowly pulled my El Camino into Foreman's driveway. I half expected Jackie to be waiting for me on Foreman's porch, but she wasn't there. She's probably with Kelso. Jackie and Kelso. The thought of them sitting on Donna's couch together made me sick to my stomach. I'd have to take care of Kelso later. I walked into the house and through the kitchen. Luckily, Mrs. Foreman wasn't there or else she would have wanted to talk about my feelings and stuff. I headed down the stairs to Foreman's basement. The gang was all there, minus Jackie. "Hey."  
  
"Where the hell have you been!"  
  
"Calm down Donna." I noticed the scowl on her face. I looked around the room; everyone was looking at me the same way, except for Kelso. He had one of those goofy grins on his face. I wanted to go across the room and slap it off his face. A sickening feeling crept into my stomach. "Hey guys, where's Jackie."  
  
Donna opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by the basement door flying open as Jackie flew into the basement. 


	3. Coursing Through My Veins

******Disclaimer******* I own nothing although I wish I did! Thanks for the reviews you guys!  
  
Donna's POV  
  
Man, was I glad to get away from Jackie. I like Jackie and all but you can only take so much of her whining about Hyde's whereabouts. I was happy to go over to Eric's, until Red showed up.  
  
"Ahh, just the people I wanted to see."  
  
Eric looked behind him, hoping to see someone else. "Us?"  
  
"Yes, Eric. You and Donna. I picked something up for you last night at work." He produced a wedding magazine. "We have lots to plan." He placed his arms around Eric and I. "Seeing how you and Donna are getting married right after graduation!" Red grinned at us before walking out of the living room. I heard him mutter 'dumb-asses' under his breath. Eric and I were both thrilled that Red had postponed his wedding plans for us for another month.  
  
Eric and I headed down to the basement. We really hadn't talked much about marriage for the last few days. I really don't believe either of us is ready, but I think we can make it work out just fine. We were sitting down to look through the magazine when Fez and Kelso can in through the basement door.  
  
"Fez," I said, what's wrong, you look really upset."  
  
"What is wrong! Maybe you should ask Jackie."  
  
I stood up quickly. "Jackie? What are you talking about Fez?"  
  
"Yeah, is she having a bad hair day." Eric said lamely.  
  
"Shut up Eric!" I yelled. "What are you talking about Fez?"  
  
"Just that Hyde cheated on her last night."  
  
"What!" Eric and I screamed in unison.  
  
"There must be a mistake. Did you actually see him, you know."  
  
"No, Eric, but Kelso did."  
  
We all turned towards Kelso. "Yeah, it's true. I saw Hyde going into this hotel room with this hot nurse and he didn't come out until really earlier this morning."  
  
My stomach turned. Poor Jackie. "So Jackie knows."  
  
"Yeah," Kelso said, "I had Fez call her, just in case she wouldn't believe me."  
  
Just then Hyde walked down into the basement. "Hey guys." He looked around. "Where's Jackie" Just then the door burst open and Jackie stormed into the room.  
  
Jackie's POV  
  
I was sitting on my bed reading the latest edition of Cosmo when the phone rang. Maybe it was Steven, either that or the hospital calling to tell me he was dead or in a coma or something. I picked it up nervously. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Jackie. This is Fez."  
  
"Oh," I said trying to hide my disappointment. "How are you?"  
  
"Not so good. Jackie, I don't know how to tell you this, but."  
  
"Fez, what's wrong. Is it Nina again? If it is."  
  
"No Jackie, it's Hyde. Jackie, Hyde cheated on you with another woman."  
  
I laughed. "Fez, that is too funny. Steven would never do that." I heard Fez get quiet on the other end. "Fez?" I heard him whisper to someone. "She doesn't believe me."  
  
"Give me the phone." I heard another voice say. The receiver was fumbled about before another voice came onto the phone. "Jackie, this is Kelso. I saw him go into a room with this nurse last night. I tried to tell him that nothing happened between us yesterday at you house, but he didn't believe me. Jackie. Jackie are you still there."  
  
"I have to go Michael," I whispered. I slowly hung up the receiver. My stomach began to churn. I felt sick. Steven had cheated on me. Cold sweat began to run down my body. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. My head spun and my chest ached. Hey it had just been ripped out and shredded by the one person I loved more that anything. I stumbled into my room and began ripping through my closet until I found what I was looking for. Just then I heard a car in the driveway. I peered out my window. It was the El Camino. Steven had return from his night of screwing sluts. I pulled myself together and walked angrily towards the Foreman's. Fury and anger coursed through my veins. I reached the basement door and busted in. Everyone was there, but I barely noticed them. The only person I noticed was Steven. I walked slowly towards him.  
  
"Jackie." he began. But he didn't finish. That's when I nailed him. I punched him square in the jaw. It nearly knocked him off his feet. In the background I heard Kelso scream "BURN!" But I wasn't finished. I threw a stupid shirt Steven had given me in his face. "DOUBLE BURN!" Kelso screamed again. But I barely heard him. I was already out the door, and out of Steven Hyde's life forever.  
In the next chapter we get to see Hyde and Kelso's reaction to the events in the basement, so tune in again soon! 


End file.
